In recent years, a method regarding download or installation of an application to a terminal or a smart device has been changed to a method in which the user is able to purchase an application directly from a store and download the purchased application. Here, examples of the smart device include a smartphone, a tablet device, or the like.
In, for example, a company, it is important to manage software that is installed on a terminal or a smart device, in relation to a license contract and the like. However, since a manager of a terminal or a smart device and an operator of an application store are different from each other, it is difficult for the manager of a terminal or a smart device to control download or installation on a store side.
There is a method in which, through an agent installed on a terminal or a smart device, an application is downloaded from a store and installed. The agent receives purchase propriety information of an application from a property management apparatus performing license management and the like and determines whether to download the application based on the purchase propriety information, when the application is downloaded.
There is a technique, as a technique relating to the license management, in which an information processing terminal transmits, to a license authorization server, authentication data at the time of requesting a license authorization, and when a new key is received in response to the authorization request, execution of software is permitted.
There is a technique in which a user transmits a software individual identification number and a random number to a host computer when software is installed on a user computer. The host computer generates an installation continuation key from both the numbers and transmits the key to the user computer if the remaining number of licenses is one, whereby the user computer continues installation of the software.
Examples of the related art are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-321850, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-22142.